


wine red

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: who shot that arrow in your throat, who missed the crimson apple?





	wine red

**Author's Note:**

> this chaos, this calamity. this [garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4_vEs0r2Z4) once was perfect.

He clutched at his throat, a slim silver arrow burying itself into his flesh. He tried to speak, but blood seeped out in place of words. His lips moved, but only the gurgling blood graced his lips. His eyes widened, and he slouched against the tree. The strength was being sapped from his body.

Sandalphon reached out, trying to grab for the person who shot him, the one he loved the most. 

His light was blinding like the sun, but soft in it’s warm glow. 

_ Lucifer _

The words never came out, the sounds never falling. 

He woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up quickly. He looked around at his room, empty as it always is. He grabbed at his throat, nothing was there. No scars, no bleeding. He was alive. 


End file.
